The Walking Dead Pokemon
by Boondock Angel Daisy Lily
Summary: This is a Pokemon version of 'Is this my life or hell' story.
1. Ch 1: New Day

Name: Laura

Ethnic: Caucasian-American

Age: 5 1/2

Birthday: August 11th

Gender: Female

Looks: Dark brown hair down her waist, but pulled into a ponytail, purple contacts[light brown]eyes, slightly pale.

Height: At her foster sister's waist.

Traits: Smart, quick, caring, concerted, patient, forgiving, kind, trusting, gentle, helpful, protecting, brave.

Outfit: Purple overall dress that stops at her knees, over a dark green T-shirt, black ballet flats, brown socks, a dark sea foam green pendant, light forest green backpack.

Relations: 'Foster 'parents[deceased],Michael Johnson[foster brother, zombified/deceased],Clementine's family, Carley[mother], Doug[father].

History: Laura was kidnapped when she was 6 months old. When is was 2 1/2, her foster parents died in a car wreck. When she was 4, her foster brother, Mike, found her real parents in Georgia and he planned a trip there. The day they were met to go, he became into a walker, along with the rest of the neighborhood, and bit Laura. She killed him and ran. She was able to travel to Georgia and was found and taken in by Clementine's family. After a few weeks, she encountered both her biological mother and father. After a meeting, they remember who Laura is and are reunited after 5 years.


	2. Ch 2: Meeting Lee Everett

My Pov

I was looking out the window of Clementine's tree house. Her family took me in when I found my way back to my home state. After a weeks later, I found my real mommy and daddy and they were my babysitters. My mom, being a reporter, was covering the Cherry Blossom Festival and my dad, being a technician, was there with her in case any equipment broke. Clem's parents had gone to Savannah so we were home with a sitter. She and me were like sisters. We also had our Pokemon with us. Mine favorite Pokemon was Eevee. I had every evolution of it. Clementine had an 2 eeveelutions and mostly Fire or Fairy type Pokemon. I would always come over to her house and play. My second Pokemon, my Eevee Vee, was curled up in a ball, sleeping. She loved coming over here. Today was like any other day, except for one thing. The dead were alive again and walking around, eating people! We were hiding in the tree house. We were both worried about our parents. I heard something in the yard. We both looked to see a man go into the house. Clementine got her walkie-talkie.

Clementine: Hello?"

Man: "Hello?"

Clementine: "You need to be quiet." It was still in there. I knew that. I woke Vee up.

Vee: "Vee?"

Me: "Come on girl." I climbed down the stairs and Vee followed me while Clementine talked to the man. I looked into the window and saw him. He was African-American. Then I saw 'Sandra' come up from behind him. They wrestled around until they got to the sliding door. I had the hammer in my hand. I opened the door.

Me: "Here!" He grabbed the hammer and hit her in the head 3 times. Vee cowered behind my leg.

Man: Man. Are you alright?" My eyes were still glued to Sandra.

Me: "Did you kill her?"

Man: "Something else did. Before me anyways."

Me: "Thank you though. My name's Laura." I pointed to Clementine. "That's my best friend and sister Clementine." Clem came up behind me. The man knelt down to our level.

Man: My name's Lee. You two have been by yourselves through this?"

Clementine: "Yeah. I want my parents to come home."

Lee: "I don't know what's going on, but I'll look after you both until we find your parents."

Clementine: "We can wait in the tree house."

Lee: "That's a good idea." We each took a hold of Lee's hands. We climbed up to the tree house. "So you girls are Pokemon Trainers." We nodded.

Clementine: "Laura's known as 'The Eevee Trainer'." Lee looked at me.

Lee: "Eevee's your favorite?" I nodded.

Me: "My mommy and daddy gave me 9 Eevee eggs and 5 other baby Pokemon for me to raise when we became a family again." Lee looked at me funny. "When I was 1/2 a year old, someone broke into the house and took me. When I was 2 1/2, the parents died. When I was 3 my brother Mike told me I had been kidnapped from Georgia and that he would find my real parents. It took a year, but he found them. Mike gave me a Scatterbug on my 4th birthday and we were going to go to Georgia, but then the day we were supposed to go, the whole neighborhood turned into Walkers. Mike had too and bit me." I saw his eyes widen. I showed him my left wrist, which had a dark purple-grayish ring. "Vava used her Tackle to knock him down and I stabbed him in the head. I picked her up and we ran." I managed to fly here and Clem's parents found me."

* * *

Lee's Pov

Man. Laura was only 5 and already so much messed up shit happened in her life.

Laura: "Lee is it okay if I rest my eyes for a bit?" I nodded. She laid down and closed her eyes.

* * *

_Laura's Dream_

_I had just arrived in Georgia. I hoped to find my mommy and daddy soon. I walked through the airport. I was so busy looking around that I bumped into someone. I looked up to see an African-American man and Caucasian-American woman. _

_Me: "I'm sorry!" _

_Man: "It's alright."_

_Woman: "Are you lost sweetheart?" I talked about my situation._

_Man: "I'm Ed. This is my wife Diane. We'll give you a place to stay, at least until you find your parents."_

_Diane: "Our daughter, Clementine, would love to have someone to play with." That was the day I met Clem's family._

_Dream Ends_


	3. Ch 3: Setting Out for Safety

My Pov

When night fell, me, Lee and Clem climbed down from the tree house. I had on my backpack, my Pokemon, Vee by my leg and I was holding my stuffed rabbit. My mommy made her for me before I was born. I hoped that her and my daddy were both still alive.

Clementine: "What if our parents come home and we're not here?" I wanted to tell Clem it was unlikely, but I didn't want to hurt her.

Lee: "Don't worry. I'm sure they'll track us down." I'm glad Lee was trying to assure her. We walked out on to the street and it was deserted. Then we heard a gun shot and voices.

Man: "I found the bastard!" We ducked behind a car. I was shaking so much. Vee hopped into my backpack.

Clementine: "Are we going to die?"

Lee: "No. I'm sure we're fine." This calmed her down a little. Lee peeked over the car.

Man: "Georgia State Patrol!"

Man 2: "Dude, he won't listen to that."

Lee: "Don't shoot! There are 2 little girls here!" We saw 2 men, one a police officer and the other was dressed like a farmer.

Officer: "Oh, shit! You're not one of those things."

Lee: "None of us are."

Farmer: "Oh, man. You've got two girls with you." We were both clinging to Lee. "Sorry about that. Well, Andre's sorry about that."

Andre: "It's Officer Mitchell."

Farmer: "My name's Shawn Greene. Did you see any of those things? One of them got our buddy, Chet."

Lee: "There were a bunch in the forest."

Shawn: "Look, help us find the thing that got our friend and we'll take you and your daughters to safety." He thought we were Lee's daughters?

Lee: "I'm not their dad. I'm just some guy." Shawn looked a little confused. Then we heard groaning. We turned and saw a walker.

Shawn: "Shit! It's Chet!"

Andre: "GET INTO MY CAR!" We scrambled into his car. He was going to shoot Chet, but he couldn't. He got into the car and we drove away. I looked back at our home and couldn't help but feel sad.

* * *

Lee's Pov

Soon, we reached the farm Shawn's father owned. We got out and the officer drove away. Shawn's father Hershel helped bandage up my leg and let me and the girls sleep in the barn for the night.

Laura: "It smells in here." I saw Laura's Eevee curled up in a ball next to her.

Me: "Well, it's manure. Barns often smell like it."

Clementine: "How far is Savannah?"

Me: "Really far." Clem was really wanting to find her parents.

Laura: "Well, good night Lee. Good night Clementine."

Clementine: "Good night Laura. Good night Lee."

Me: "Good night girls." I closed my eyes and started to hear my wife's voice.

* * *

_Lee's Dream _

_I love you, baby._

_[laughs] _

_Ahhh! _

Dream Ends

I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked around. I laid back down closed my eyes and drifted off again.

[Her rabbit is the rabbit from 'The Last Mimzy', except it doesn't have the swirl on its stomach also, before Laura's Eevee's were evolved, she put colored collars on them].


	4. Ch 4: Reunited

My Pov

I woke up and I felt really itchy. It turns out there was another family in the barn. They were a man named Kenny, his wife, Katjaa and their son Kenny Jr., but they called him Duck.

Kenny: "Hey, wake up." Lee got up and introduced himself.

Clementine: "Oh, I'm itchy."

Kenny: "Well you slept in a barn little lady. You're lucky you don't have spiders in your hair." This scared her a little. "But I bet your daddy scared them away." Why were people thinking Lee was our dad?

Lee: "I'm not their dad. I'm looking after them 'til we find their parents." Kenny seemed interested about it. We all went outside and I met Katjaa and Duck. Kenny said that he and his family were willing to give us a ride to Lee's hometown, Macon. It turned out Kenny and his family owned Pokemon too, just like Lee. Kenny mostly had Water type Pokemon, Katjaa had mostly healing based Pokemon and Duck had mostly Electric type Pokemon.

Duck: "Hey Laura! Do you want to have a battle?"

Me: "Yeah!" We went to an empty field. I used Vee first.

Duck: "Go, Lightning!" He threw a Quick Ball. Yellow lightning bolts flew out of the ball and a Pichu appeared. I took out my PokeDex.

PokeDex: _"Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokemon. The electric sacs in is cheek are small, If even a little electricity leaks, it becomes shocked." _A Pichu.

Duck: "Lightning, Volt Tackle!" Electricity formed around the Pichu and it charged.

Me: "Vee, Shadow Ball!" A purplish blob formed around her mouth and she fired it at Lightning. There was a cloud of smoke and he flew back.

Lightning: "Piiiii!"

Duck: "Lightning, Thunderbolt!" A large bolt of electricity came from Lightning.

Me: "Dodge and Trump Card!" Vee jumped and several multi-colored cards circled around her and flew at Lightning. He fainted after getting hit. I picked up Lightning. I somehow had a power to heal injured Pokemon and hear their thoughts.

Duck: Wow! Cool!" Lightning licked my cheek. I was wondering around, seeing what was on the farm. Then I heard screaming. ran to see Shawn and Duck being attacked by walkers. Lee and Kenny managed to get Duck free, but Kenny ran off leaving Shawn. The walkers broke through the fence and killed Shawn. Hershel shot and killed the Walkers.

Kenny: "I'm so sorry..."

Hershel: "You're SORRY?!" Your son is still alive! Look at my son. Get out...Get the hell out and never come back!"

Kenny: "Lee, you and your girls got that ride to Macon if you want it."

* * *

_Macon_

We reached Macon by sunset, then Kenny's truck ran out of gas. We started to look for others when walkers surrounded us. One almost killed Duck, but a woman shot and killed it. I realized who it was.

Me: "Mommy!"

Woman: "Laura!" I ran to her and I wrapped my arms around her waist. She wrapped an arm around me and continued to shoot at Walkers.

Man: "RUN!" We all ran into the drugstore and he locked the gate with a combination lock. Inside there were 2 other men and another woman. One of the other men was my daddy.

Me: "Daddy!" He picked me up and hugged me. Then they started arguing.

Woman: "We can't be taking chances like this."

Woman 2: "We can't let people die, either. Especially when they have 3 kids with them and when one of them is my daughter. "

Woman: "When I say 'That door stays shut no matter what', I fucking MEAN it." I went to the back of the store . I didn't like fighting. Iwas by the restroom, when I heard groaning and smelled something bad. Like decay.

Me: "Lee?"

Lee: "Yeah?"

Me: "There's someone in there."

Lee: "It's just locked. Keys are behind the counter, probably." I found the keys and unlocked the door to see a...

Me: "WALKER!" It started crawling towards me. "Lee, Daddy, help!" He ran to help me.

Lee: "Get away from her you son of a bitch!" He pulled it off me, but then almost killed him. My mom shot and killed it.

Woman 2: "Are you both okay?" I walked over to my mom and gripped onto her skirt.

Lee: "Yeah, thanks." Then the walkers outside had heard the shot and tried to get in.

Woman: "Get down and stay quiet!" My mom grabbed me and she and my dad, knelt down and they hugged me close to them. Then we heard gunfire.

Lee: "Is that the military?"

Woman: "I don't know."

Man: "Thank God for what ever it is."

Older man: "We almost died because of this bitch and her itchy trigger finger! That was-" Then he started having problems with his heart. He fell to the ground. His daughter, Lilly, explained they needed nitroglycerin pills, but the pharmacy was locked. Lee said he'd look for the keys. The man named Glenn went to find gas. My parents, Doug and Carley, would shift in for watch.


	5. Ch 5: Irene

My Pov

I had decided to talk to everyone. I could tell both Lilly and her dad have tempers. I then took out my stuffed rabbit. I had named her Felicity. Then I felt something on her back. It was a zipper. I did I miss that? I pulled it and opened the small pocket. There was a folded piece a paper, 2 rings and a photo. The photo was a man and a woman holding a newborn baby. The rings looked like engagement bands. I looked at the paper and unfolded it. How could I have missed _this_? I folded the paper back up, put it and the photo in the pocket and zipped it up. Lee was about to step outside with my dad to look outside.

Me: "Daddy can I come with you and Lee?" I felt him and Mommy look at me weird.

Lee: "Only for a little bit Laura. If you start getting sick, just tell one of us."

Doug: "You're going to let her come out?"

Lee: "As long as we're there, she'll be fine and besides that gate is locked." We walked outside, only to see town filled with Walkers. I saw some eating someone.

Doug: "I think I'm gonna being sick." We knelt down so we wouldn't be seen. I was in between Lee and Daddy.

* * *

Doug's Pov

God this was disgusting. Seeing or evening hearing Walkers eating would make you sick. I felt something grip onto the hem and my pant leg. I looked down and saw Laura. She shouldn't be out here.

Lee: "What's everyone like in there?"

Me: "My wife, Carley's pretty nice, you know. Lilly doesn't take any crap. She's pretty much running everything and her dad..."

Lee: "Yeah. **That **guy." I covered Laura's ears before I spoke again.

Me: "He's kind of a dick. Pardon my French." I uncovered Laura's ears. We looked around and Lee saw a Walker pinned.

Lee: "Look at that one over there."

Me: "Better him than us."

Lee: "Oh shit!"

Laura: "Lee, what's wrong?

Me: "What? You know that guy?"

Lee: "Yeah. He looks familiar." Lee was hiding something. After awhile, we went back into the drugstore. Soon, Glenn radioed us, saying he needed help. Carley went with Lee down to the Motor Inn.

* * *

Lee's Pov

Me and Carley were at the Motor Inn. She had her Delcatty, Johnny following close by her. I had my Mightyena by me. I looked around and then looked at a Walker slowly coming up.

Me: "Shit! Get down!" Carley quickly looked then ducked down. She had her gun at the ready. "That was close."

Carley: "Did you see that?" We saw a door to the ice machine move. Carley pointed her gun at the machine.

Me: "Be ready to fire." The door opened to reveal Glenn.

Glenn: "Guys! Thank God!" He climbed over the wall.

Carley: "Jesus, Glenn!" He explained that while looking for gas, he heard a girl in one of the top rooms. We decided to help her. Our Pokemon were ready. "Johnny, Thunderbolt!" Johnny shot a bolt of electricity and killed 4 Walkers.

Me: "Mightyena, Thunder Fang!" Electricity formed around his mouth. He bit down on a Walker and electrocuted it. There were 2 more at the top of the stairs.

Carley: "Johnny, jump and use Iron Tail!" His tail glowed, he jumped and then slashed the Walkers heads open. Carley and me returned our Pokemon and headed up the stairs. I saw an axe and decided to take it for a weapon. Once we were at the door and chopped off the board that was nailed across the door. The door opened and the girl stepped out. "Guys, she been bitten."

Girl: "I told you go away. I'm bit, but you wouldn't just go away." She looked down at Carley's gun. "You have a gun..."

Carley: "Yeah. So?"

Girl: "Give it to me. I can finish myself off. Clean." She was desperate enough to kill herself.

Me: "Give her the gun."

Carley: "WHAT?!"

Me: "Look at her." Carley looked at me then at her.

Carley: "Fine." She placed her gun on the ground. The girl picked it up.

Girl: "Thank you so much." Glenn and Carley went down stairs to wait.

Me: "God bless you."

Girl: "God bless you too." She put the gun to her head and pulled the trigger. I picked up Carley's gun, went down the stairs and got in Glenn's car. Carley drove us back to the drugstore.


	6. Ch 6: Safe & Sound?

My Pov

Lee and Mommy had left to go help Glenn who was trapped at a motel and they just got back. I ran my hands through my hair and felt my hairclip. Then I got an idea.

Me: "Lee, I think I can pick the lock to the office." Lilly and Lee followed me to the office. I unclipped my hairclip, fiddled with the lock and got the door open.

Lilly: "Laura, thank you!" She and Lee went to get the pills, but then the alarm went off. "Oh, no."

Lee: "Oh, shit."

Lilly: "We got to hurry." Everyone was rushing to get out. Mommy had refilled ammo into her gun, but when she rushed to help with the door, her purse fell over and some of her ammo fell out. I caught and put it in my pocket, in case she needed it.

Doug: "Hey Lee. If we don't make it through this, I just want you to know, I think your a great guy."

Lee: "We WILL make it through this."

Carley: "Doug, if we don't make it through this, you should know-" The walkers almost busted through the door, but they managed to push it back.

Doug: "I should know WHAT?!"

Carley: "Huh?!"

Doug: "You said I should know-" Soon, the walkers broke through 2 of the windows. Mommy went to defend one and Daddy went to defend the other one. Clementine went and found the cane Lee said his dad had used. He took it and put it in-between the door handles.

Doug: "Ahhh! Get them off me! I turned to see Daddy about to be dragged out the window.

Carley: "Shit, I'm out!" Then I saw Mommy, trying to reach her purse for ammo, but a walker had a hold of her leg. I was panicking, but then I remembered I had some of her ammo.

Me: "Lee, go help my dad! I'll help my mom!" He looked at me for a quick second, nodded and went to help Daddy. I went through my pockets and found the ammunition. "Mommy, catch!" I threw it to her, she caught it, put it in her gun and killed the walkers closing in on her.

Kenny: "Let's go!" We all ran to the door. I was behind Clem when a walker grabbed me. Lee stomped on its head enough to where it let go. Daddy helped me to my feet and we ran out into the ally.

A few minutes later...

We were at the motel and Glenn left shortly after we got here. Even though everyone was alive and here, I was tearing up, because of the thought of what would've happen to Mommy and Daddy if Lee and me had helped them.

* * *

Carley's Pov

I saw Laura sitting at the top of a stairwell. She looked like she was crying.

Me: "Lee, is Laura okay?" He looked towards her.

Lee: "I don't know. I'll go talk to her."

* * *

Lee's Pov

Me: "Laura?" She wiped her eyes before looking up at me.

Laura: "Yeah, Lee?" I sat next to her.

Me: "What's wrong?" She looked down, sighed, then looked back up at me.

Laura: "Lee, I'm just scared. You saw how Larry reacted when he thought Duck was bit. He'll kill me if he finds out I'm _actually_ bit."

Me: "Is that why you're upset?" She started to tear up again.

Laura: "No."

Me: "What is it?"

Laura: "I was worried for you, Clem, my dad and mom." Then she broke. "I thought you all were going to be eaten! This whole thing was eating away at the person she was. I wiped the tears from her eyes.

Me: "We weren't though. Honey, your parents are going to protect just like I'm going to protect Clementine. Okay?" She looked down, but then looked back up and smiled.

Laura: "Yeah! Thank you, Lee. " She started going downstairs, then looked back up at me. "Lee, you're good guy. You're not a bad guy." I smiled to her. She went and started talking to Clem and Duck.

* * *

Doug's Pov

I was glad to see Laura was alright.

Carley: "Doug?" I turned to Carley. "I'm glad that we both made it. I don't know how she would react if one of us died."

Me: "Yeah. I know. We just became a family again only a few weeks ago." We both looked at her. "Oh and Carley?" She turned to me. "I love you." She smiled.

Carley: "I love you too, Doug." Laura came up to

Laura: "Mommy. Daddy. I found these in Felicity." She showed us two rings. Our wedding rings. We took them and slid them on our fingers. I picked Laura up and we just enjoyed that we were safe. We had our group, our Pokemon and everything we needed to survive. Things started looking up...Until the lights went out.

To be continued...

End of Episode 1:New Day. Next: Episode 2:Straved for Help


	7. Ch 7: Straved for Help

Name: Laura Jacobs

Ethnic: Caucasian-American

Age: 6[Turned 6 between episodes 1 and 2.]

Looks: Dark brown hair[no longer in a ponytail], light brown eyes, slightly pale.

Height: 2 inches taller

Gender: Female

Outfit: Long-sleeved, green dress that buttons in the front and stops at her knees, over a green T-shirt and blue jeans, black socks, white sneakers and her green backpack.

Relations: Carley Jacobs[Mother], Doug Jacobs[Father], Lee Everett[Guardian], Clementine[Surrogate sister], Group[Family], Felicity[stuffed rabbit], Pokemon[pets].

History: The group had made a trip to the Warner Robin's Air Force Base, where they found a man named Mark hiding there. He had ore than enough food, so he was allowed to join the group.3 months later, the food is almost gone. Over time, Laura's Scatterbug evolves into a Spewpa. One day, Laura wanders too far from the group and is attacked and nearly beaten to death by bandits. She manages to get away and runs into Colin. Realizing she's in trouble, Colin takes her to his family's dairy. She stay overnight. The next morning, Colin explains Laura's situation to his family. His brothers then decide to go look for her group. She gives them her pendant so they have proof that that they were telling the truth. She waits while Colin's mother, Brenda, tends to any of her wounds. She also trains with Colin and Laura's Spewpa evolved into a Vivillon.

* * *

Name: Colin

Ethnic: Caucasian-American

Age: 7[turned 7 between episodes 1 and 2]

Looks: Dark brown hair, brown eyes, normal skin tone.

Height: An inch taller than Laura

Gender: Male

Outfit: Gray, plaid shirt, blue jeans, white socks, red sneakers and a blue backpack.

Relations: Terry [Father, deceased], Brenda [Mother], Andrew 'Andy' St. John[Older Brother], Danny [Older Brother] Maybelle[Cow, pet], Pokemon[pets].


	8. Ch 8: The St Johns

Lee's Pov

I was handing out food to 4 people. I had given food to Duck, Clementine, Mark and Doug.

Doug: "Hey Lee?" I looked back at Doug. He split the half apple I gave him in 2 other halves. He held one out to me" Could you give this to Carley?" I nodded. He and Carley had both been acting weird. I know they're officially together, but they've been acting really strange this past 3 months.

Me: "Carley, here. Doug wanted you to have this." I handed the apple to her.

Carley: "Thank you, Lee." She hadn't slept last night. I could tell. She looked really tired and her hair was all messed up.

Me: "You're worried about Laura?" She looked at me.

Carley: "Of course. I don't believe she's dead and I won't believe it unless we find her dead or as a walker." Damn and she was serious. I know Doug felt the same way. Every time someone said Laura was dead, he got this death glare in his eyes. God, where was Laura? She had been missing since yesterday. Everyone was worried about. Carley and Doug more than anyone. They _were_ her parents. Suddenly, the bells on Doug's warning system went off. We saw 2 guys walking up the road. Kenny pointed his rifle at them.

Kenny: "Hold it right there!"

Man: "Oh, shit! Don't shoot!"

Me: "We don't want any trouble."

Man: "Neither do we. My name's Andrew and this is my brother Dan." He paused for a minute. "Do y'll know a little girl named Laura?" We instantly let them in.

Lilly: "How do you two know Laura?"

Carley: "Is she okay?" Danny nodded.

Danny: "Yeah, our little brother found her. She had been attacked by bandits, but Colin brought her to our dairy. She alive and well. Here's proof we're telling the truth." Danny pulled out a dark sea foam green pendant.

Clementine: "That's Laura's! She never took it off and never gave it to anyone unless they could be trusted." That somewhat convinced us. Then Andy took out a Pokeball in a ball capsule. It had a pink heart capsule on it. It was Vee's Pokeball.

Andy: "Also, she wanted three certain people to come back with us. People named Doug, Carley and Lee."

* * *

Doug's Pov

It felt great to be away from the motel. There was something bothering me.

Me: "Hey, Lee?" He looked at me "I know this is something Carley promised not to tell anyone, but trust me, I won't tell."

Lee: "You mean you know about me?" I nodded.

Me: "Yeah and I don't care. You've proven that you're not that person."

Lee: "Thanks, Doug. I appreciate that you and Carley have my back."

Carley: "Does anyone else know besides us?"

Lee: "Larry knows."

Carley: "Great. That can't be easy."

Lee: " The girls know, too. They were there when you talked to me and asked me about it. I couldn't lie to them." We were walking for a bit when we heard voices.

Andy: "Shit! Get down!" We saw two guys arguing. "Those are probably some of the same bandit bastards that attacked Laura." Now I was pissed. I knew Carley was wanting them dead as much as I did.

Bandit 1: "FUCK YOU!" One of them kicked the other and shot him several times in the head.

Me: "Oh shit!"

Carley: "Jesus!"

Bandit 1: "Asshole."

Andy: "World out here's gone to shit. Let's go." We started walking again. Soon the dairy came into view. When we got closer, yellow stars flew in front of us.

Andy: "Damn. Laura's Minccino is getting a whole lot stronger." We all looked at the direction the stars came from and saw Laura standing there.

Well, this is it for chapter 6.


	9. Ch 9: Under Attack

My Pov

Rara had just learned and used Swift when I saw them.

Me: "Mommy, Daddy, Lee, Mark!" I ran to them. My parents both hugged me tightly.

Carley: "Thank God you're alright!" Wow. I had a feeling everyone was worried about me, but not this much. I noticed there was someone new with them. A high school student named Ben Paul. I was happy.

Colin: "Hey Laura!" We all looked over to Colin. "Wanna have a battle?" I nodded. We went to the empty field they had. Lee and the others followed us. They wanted to see. We took out our first Pokemon.

Colin: "Go Hoppy!" He threw a Luxury Ball and red confetti flew everywhere. His Eevee soon appeared. I took out my Love Ball.

Me: "Go, Vava!" A pink light, along with light blue music notes and flowers petals, popped out and soon my Vivillon appeared.

Colin: "Hoppy, Swift!" Yellow stars shot from Hoppy's mouth.

Me: "Protect." A light green bubble formed around Vava. The stars deflected off of the bubble. "Now use Silver Wind." She flapped her rings and a white, sparkling wind blew towards Hoppy.

Colin: "Stand your ground!" The slashes hit Hoppy, but he wasn't blown off his feet. "Trump Card!" Multi-colored cards formed around Hoppy and flew forward.

Me: "Bug Buzz." Vava flapped her wings again, but instead, red, sparkling wind blew. It countered the Trump Card and cause a cloud of smoke formed.

Colin: "Quick Attack." Hoppy burst from the smoke and hit Vava.

Vava: "Viii!"

Colin: "Finish with Shadow Ball!" A purplish blob shot from Hoppy's mouth.

Me: "Aerial Ace!" She disappeared. She through past the ball and it exploded. Then she hit Hoppy. Vava apparently was stronger than she thought because Hoppy fainted. Colin returned Hoppy and took out a Quick Ball. Yellow lightning bolts circled around and revealed a Shinx. I took out my PokeDex.

PokeDex: "_Shinx, the Flash Pokemon. The extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. It glows when in trouble." _

Colin: "Ruru, Thunderbolt!" Electricity formed around the Flash Pokemon and hit Vava. She fainted. I returned her to her Pokeball. I took out a Nest Ball.

Me: "Go Clover!" My second Eevee appeared in a shower of pink flower petals.

Me & Colin: Quick Attack!" Both of them charged and head-butted each other. Suddenly, they both started to glow. Their shapes change and the glows faded. They pushed back. Clover had evolved into a Leafeon and Ruru had evolved into a Luxio. I took out my PokeDex.

PokeDex: _"Leafeon, the Verdant Pokemon and the evolved form of Eevee. It basically does not fight. With cells similar to plants, it can perform photosynthesis." _Then I pointed it at Ruru. _"Luxio, the Spark Pokemon and the evolved form of Shinx. Strong electricity courses through the tips of its sharp claws. A light scratch causes fainting in foes."_ This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Lee's Pov

It's rare to see 2 Pokemon evolve at the same time. Both Colin's Luxio and Laura's Leafeon looked strong.

* * *

My Pov

I wasn't going to lose.

Me & Colin: "Iron Tail!" Both of their tails glowed and collided. Then Clover's tail and head leaf started glowing. It dawned on me that she learned a new move.

Me: "Use Leaf Blade!" She pushed Ruru back and then slashed her twice. Ruru fainted. I won.

Colin: "Nice job Laura." Brenda handed a basket of pastries to Mommy and Mark gave his rifle to Daddy. Then my parents and Ben went back to the motel. I waved good-bye to them. Lee and Mark went to go put the fallen fence post back up.

Me: "Lee, can I help you?" I was wanting to help out as much as I could.

Lee: "Sure." I followed them out to the fence. A dead walker was clinging to the fence. Lee used his axe to cut it off. I helped push the post back up when the power came on.

Mark: "Holy fuck! What was that?"

Lee: "The fences are on!"

Mark: "Why he hell would he turn them on? He knows we're out here." I was wondering that too. I walked a little bit away from Lee and Mark. Then I felt a stab of pain in my side. My vision went black as I fell forward.


	10. Ch 10: Jolene

Lee's Pov

Me: "LAURA!" Mark caught her before she hit the ground. We hid behind the tractor as more arrows were shot at us.

Mark: "Who the hell is that?"

Me: "I don't know."

Man: "YOU FUCKED WTH US FOR THE LAST TIME!"

Mark: "Lee, we need to get Laura back to the house!" I saw she was bleeding badly. I noticed the block underneath one of the tractor wheels. I removed it and the tractor started moving. We used it as a shield, got to the gate and ran like hell back to the house. Andy saw us with Laura.

Andy: "What the hell happened to Laura?!"

Me: "There was a goddamn ambush out there!"

Danny: "Holy shit! Is she okay?"

Brenda: "Oh my Lord! What happened?"

Colin: "Laura!"

Andy: "Calm down Colin. It was those bastards in the woods, Mama."

Laura: "Lee...it hurts..." Laura was conscious, but in pain.

Kenny: "Howdy." The others were here.

Katjaa: "Laura! Oh my God! What happened?"

Me: "She was shot with an arrow."

Lilly: "Christ! Is she going to going to be okay?"

Me: "I hope so." Mark handed Laura to Katjaa and went in the house with Brenda.

Larry: "God damn it! Doug and Carley said this place was safe and look what happened! Image how they're gonna react when they find out their daughter was fatally wounded under your watch!"

Me: "Maybe this place isn't as safe as we thought." I looked to the brothers. I was pissed off. "Did you guys know about them?"

Andy: "Yeah. One day they came out of nowhere and killed a bunch of our farmhands. So we made a deal: Food for protection."

Danny: "They gave us problems in the beginning, but they did stop hassling us."

Andy: "We may have a deal with those people, but we will not stand for this shit."

Danny: "No way we're gonna let these sons of bitches get away with this."

Kenny: "Do you know where these bastards are?"

Danny: "Yeah. Just come to me when you're ready to go." I was ready at that minute. I had my Mightyena follow the scent of the bandits. Me and Danny found one of the smaller camps. I went into the tent and saw a stuffed rabbit.

Me: "Oh man. There's a kid mixed up in this?" I saw something under the sleeping bag. It was Clem's hat. She said it was missing. "What the fuck?" I got out of the tent. We were about to head back when...

Woman: "Don't you fucking move." We turned and saw a woman pointing a crossbow at us. Next to her was a Roserade. "I ain't going back. You tell them Jolene ain't going back."

Me: "Where'd you get this hat?"

Jolene: "The little girl."

Me: "You STOLE it from her."

Jolene: "So what if I did? You stole her and her sister from me." This woman was nuts.

Me: "What are you talking about?" She kept yammering on. I was getting sick of this. Her Roserade attacked us. "Mightyena, Ice Fang then Fire Fang." He bit down on it. First it was ice, then fire. It fainted. Then she turned to Danny

Jolene: "Go on. Tell him boy. Tell him what you got planned for him and his-." She didn't finish. Danny shot her before she could. We headed back. The whole time we walked, I couldn't help but get a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Carley's Pov

I was worried about Laura. I wish we could have brought Laura back with us, but she was safer at the dairy. Although, something was telling me something was wrong.

Doug: "Carley I'm sure everything's fine."

Me: "I know, but I can't shake this feeling something's wrong. If they aren't back by night, we need to head over there." He nodded. Let's just hope it won't come to that.

* * *

My Pov

My side hurt so much. Colin came in with a Miltank next to him.

Colin: "Hey. I thought Millie would be able to help." I noticed that Millie was blue and brown. Most Miltank were pink and black. "She's a Shiny." Wow. Shiny Pokemon were different colored than others and were rare. "Millie, Heal Bell." The end of her tail glowed light blue. There was a soft chime sound. It was so soothing. Then the pain was gone. I got my PokeDex and pointed it at Millie.

PokeDex: _"Miltank, the Milk Cow Pokemon. It is said that kids who drink Miltank's milk grow up to become hearty, healthy_ _adults." _It would make sense why this Pokemon would be on a dairy farm.

Colin: "You feel better?" I nodded. I got out of bed, slipped on my sneakers and went outside. I walked around the dairy with Colin. Then I saw Lee and Danny.

Brenda: "You're back. What happened?"

Danny: "Handled it Momma." Lee looked at me.

Lee: "Are you alright Laura?"

Brenda: "Thank your friend Katjaa for me. That woman is a lifesaver. She and the kids are in the barn with the cow."

Me: "I fine now." I walked down the stairs. I saw Lee take out Clementine's hat. "Lee, where did you find that?"

Lee: "At a woman's camp. Honey, have you seen anyone around the motel? Anyone at all?" I tried to think back.

Me: "No, but I would always feel like someone was watching us."

Lee: "Just stay near one of us okay?" I nodded.


	11. Ch 11: Family Secret & Luck

_Hours later..._

* * *

Lee's Pov

I was outside the barn. The were cannibals. Larry was dead. Kenny and me had to kill him so he couldn't re-animate. I saw a red beam of light. I followed it and saw...

Me: "Carley! Doug! Ben!" They came up to the gate.

Ben: "We heard screams coming from the barn."

Doug: "Where is everyone? What can we do to help?"

Me: "Larry's dead. They chopped up a human and tried to feed it to us!"

Doug: "Jesus, that's sick!"

Me: "They still got Katjaa and Duck in the house and I don't know where the fuck Kenny is." Carley looked around.

Carley: "What about Laura? Where is she?"

Me: "She's in the house. She was shot with an arrow." I instantly regretted saying that. Right now, they both were more terrified than when they were pinned at the drugstore 3 months ago.

Carley & Doug: "She was WHAT?!"

Me: "She's alive. Don't worry, but right now you guys need to sneak around to the back so you can get in, unseen." They nodded and started to go around. Mark came up from behind me.

Mark: "Lee, we have to hurry. These people are crazy."

_A few minutes later..._

* * *

My Pov

I was shaking so much. Andy had a shotgun to my head. Kenny tried to get me, but he was shot in the gut.

Lee: "Andy!"

Andy: "Who the fuck do you people think you are?!" All we wanted was a little gas to keep ourselves safe."

Lee: "You brought this on yourself."

Andy: "No, uh-uh. You did this and you turned my baby brother against our family!"

Colin: "No they didn't Andy. I never agreed with what you, Danny and Mama did to innocent people. Daddy wouldn't have wanted us to resort to this."

Andy: "You lying, backstabbing, little brat. I should've known this girl would be trouble." This hurt Colin to hear his older brother call him that. Andy was about to shoot me, but Doug shone the laser pointer in his eye and Carley shot and grazed his ear. I got away and Lee tackled him to the ground and knocked him out. We left, with Colin with us, just as the generator for the fence went out and walkers invaded the farm.

_A few moments later..._

* * *

Lee's Pov

We had been walking in silence for a while.

Doug: "Hey, Lee?" I turned to Carley and Doug. "Were they really chopping people up? For food?"

Me: "Yeah and the girls almost ate some."

Carley: "That is sick! The girls don't know do they?"

Me: "They're not stupid."

Katjaa: "Lee. I manage to grab a few of your things while Brenda wasn't looking." She handed me the camcorder I found in Jolene's camp.

Colin: "Oh, hey Laura? Here, I managed to get your necklace and Vee back." He handed it to her and she put it back on.

Laura: "Thank you, Colin." It was pitch black out here. Colin's Eevee started to glow.

Colin: "Hoppy?" The glowing faded and Colin's Eevee had evolved into Umbreon. "Hoppy, Flash!" It's whole body lit up and lit the whole forest. Then we saw something. It was a car on the side of the road. It was chalk full of supplies. We decided to take it. While cleaning out the station wagon, I found a red hoodie that would fit Clementine and a purple jacket that would fit Laura.

Me: "These look like they'd fit you girls. It might get cold."

Clementine: "Those aren't ours."

Me: "How about you girls hold on to them, until we find the owners?" They agreed to that, but they still didn't like the choice we made.

Carley: "Hey, Lee?" I looked to Carley. "You know that camcorder? Doug got it working."

Doug: "You need to see this." We watched the footage with shock. That woman, Jolene, had been spying on us the whole time.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Creepy. Well, that's the end of episode 2: Starved for Help. Next: Episode 3: Long Road Ahead.


	12. Ch 12: Long Road Ahead

Name: Laura Jacobs

Ethnic: Caucasian-American

Age: 6

Gender: Female

Looks: Dark brown hair, down to her waist, light brown eyes, slightly pale.

Height: Same as in episode 2.

Outfit: Same as in episode 2, except she wears a purple jacket, black socks.

Relations: Carley[Mother],Doug[Father], Lee Everett[Guardian], Clementine[Surrogate sister],Ben Paul[Surrogate brother],Group[Family], Colin St. John [Crush], Felicity[Stuffed rabbit].

History:3 days after the dairy incident, Mark was killed by the bandits.4 days later, Colin supposedly leaves the group. Laura has become very sick and tension with Lilly is rising.

Well here's the start of episode 3 where[in the videogame]everything started to go downhill, but I've made a few alterations. Ones I know people wanted and please reveiw the chapter with the argument with Lilly.


	13. Ch 13: Confessions & a Traitor

My Pov

I was drawing Clementine. For the pass 3 days, I haven't been feeling good. I had a slight fever and a small cough. It wasn't so bad, but my parents were still worried. Lee came up to us.

Lee: "What are you working on there girls?"

Clementine: "They're called 'leaf rubbies'. Our teacher, Mrs. Moore, showed us how to make them when we went to the Botanical Garden once." She showed Lee hers and I showed him mine.

Lee: "That's really something."

Clementine: "I'll make one for you too." Lee smiled and went to talk to Carley.

* * *

Carley's Pov

I was looking over the balcony, seeing everyone trying to remain calm. I was worried for our group, but I was more worried for my husband and my daughter and well...

Lee: "Carley?" I looked to Lee "How you doing?" I looked down to Laura and looked to Doug.

Me: "Not good. Lee, me and Doug are worried about Laura's health. She's getting weaker every day, but she's trying to stay strong."

Lee: "Your daughter's as strong as she is brave." I slightly smiled. "What about...the baby?" I looked at him. Everyone except, Lilly can tell."

Me: "The baby's alright. Kicking kinda hard too. Also, I've been thinking a lot. About you."

Lee: "What about?"

Me: "You're a convicted killer." He wasn't happy I brought it up.

Lee: "Carley, Jesus!"

Me: "And I think people should know. Not because they deserve to and not because you're a bad man. It's just I can't see Lilly talking about you without worrying it's the next thing she's going to say." He seemed to think about it. "You don't have to tell everyone, but think about who you trust and take the opportunity while you have it."

Lee: "You're probably right."

Me: "Of course I'm probably right. People might be pissed and telling them might cause some trouble, but it will be a far cry from what will happen if they don't hear it from you."

Lee: "You're totally right. I'll let people know." I was happy with Lee's decision. He didn't tell Doug or Laura, considering they already knew.

* * *

Lee's Pov

Lilly had told me that there was a possible traitor in the group. She had her Umbreon and Mandibuzz patrol at night. I decided to look around while I talked to everyone. Duck said he'd help out.I decided to talk to Kenny and Katjaa first, since I've known them this whole time. It would be better if I talked to them separately.

Me: "Katjaa, I need to talk to you for a minute." We walked a little ways away from Kenny. I told her about me and why I did it. She was shocked and scared, but otherwise, she still seemed to trust me. Kenny was the same way. He thought I had been arrested for touching children, but I explained what happened and he believed and trusted me. I talk to Ben next. He was actually glad that I told him something like this. He said it showed him that I trusted him. I told Clementine and she didn't really mind. She already knew a little bit from 3 months ago. Lilly was the one person I didn't tell. She was already pissed at me, so telling her was out of the question.

Duck: "Hey, Lee." I looked at him. "I found this piece of pink chalk, a 'X' on the wall over there and a scuff over by the gate."

Me: "Thanks Duck." I opened the gates and looked around the wall. I saw something in a grate. I took off the cover. It was a bag. 'What the hell?' I took out the bag and looked inside. It had a bunch of meds in it. "Son of a bitch."

* * *

My Pov

I saw Lee going into Lilly's room. I followed him. I knocked before Lilly said I could come in. I sat next to her on the bed.

Lilly: "Did you find anything?" Find anything of what?

Lee: "I found this outside the wall." He handed her a bag and she looked in it. "It's got a bunch of meds in it."

Lilly: "Holy fuck." Someone was stealing from us? Then I remembered seeing someone last night.

Me: "Um, guys?" They both looked at me. "Last night, I saw someone moving the gate, going to the wall and then coming back in."

Lilly: "Did you see who?" Before I answered, we heard Doug's warning system go off. We looked outside to see...

CLIFFHANDER! Sorry.


	14. Ch 14: The Bandits Attack

My Pov

The bandits! They had everyone outside.

Lee: "They've got our people out there!" I saw 2 of the bandits force my parents down on their knees.

Lilly: "Oh, shit! They're going to start kicking in doors any second." She grabbed the hunting rifle and opened her window. "Stall them."

Lee: "What?" She climbed out the window.

Lilly: "Just do whatever it takes to keep him for pulling the trigger."

Bandit 1: "YOU ALL JUST MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIVES!" I looked to Lee.

Lee: "Laura, stay right behind me." I nodded. I gripped on to him as we walked outside. I saw everyone, on their knees with their hands behind their heads.

Bandit 1: "DREW! START PUTTING YOUR BOOT IN THESE DOORS!"

Drew: "Yeah!" Then the leader saw us.

Bandit 1: "HOLD IT ASSHOLE!"

Lee: "We have more supplies. We can keep the deal going."

Bandit: "TOO LATE ASSHOLE!"

Lee: "What will it take to reach a deal?"

Bandit 1: "ABOUT TWICE AS MUCH AS YOU'VE BEEN GIVING US!"

Lee: "You got it. Done."

Bandit: "IS THAT SO?" At first, I thought that he wasn't buying it. Thankfully he did buy it. "Well, I suppose we outta hash out some terms then."

Gary: "I don't like no hash."

Bandit: "MAN,SHUT UP OR I'LL-" He didn't finish, because Lilly shot him. Then we all scattered. Carley pulled out her gun and Doug picked up the dead bandit's gun and they killed 2 of the 3 other bandits and ran for cover. The other bandit climbed over the fence and whistled for the other bandits and then they invaded the motel.

* * *

Lee's Pov

The bandits were coming for everywhere.

Kenny: "We need to get out of here!"

Me: "No shit!" He handed me a hunting rifle.

Kenny: "Here! Cover our people and get them into the RV!" I looked up to Lilly.

Me: "Lilly! Get in the RV!"

Kenny: "SCREW HER! Let her stay! He went inside to start the RV. I shot several of bandits then motioned Carley, Doug, Ben.

Me: "Now! Get over here! Hurry!" They ran and got into the RV.

Ben: "Man, you saved our asses!"

Me: "Get inside!" He got inside.

Katjaa: "Help!" I saw Katjaa and the kids hiding behind a large piece of wood.

Me: "Katjaa, hang on!" I got rid of the other bandits, but then a new problem showed up.

Doug: "Lee, walkers!"

Carley: "Shit!" Carley ran out with her gun and helped me out. I motioned Katjaa and the kids, but a walker came up from behind them. It pushed

Katjaa and she hit her head on the corner of a table and it had Laura by her hair. Katjaa, Duck and Clementine got inside.

Me: "LAURA, GET DOWN!" She moved her head to where I had a clear shot. I shot and killed it.

Carley: "Laura!" She ran to get Laura and Doug came out. Carley picked Laura up.

Me: "Doug?" He lifted the hood of the RV.

Doug: "It's the solenoid!" He used a hammer to bang on the radiator a few times and the RV was running. Doug, Carley and Laura got into the RV. I looked back up to Lilly.

Me: "Lilly, last chance, get down here!" I got inside.

Lilly: "Shit!" She scrambled to the RV in time and we gunned away from the motel.


	15. Ch 15: Argument on the Road

My Pov

We had been on the road for a while and tension was rising by the second.

Ben: "Shit, shit, shit! I'm sorry." Ben was beating himself up for not alerting us fast enough.

Carley: "Everything's fine Ben."

Lilly: "Everything is not fine. We need to figure out how this happened."

Doug: "Nobody died. We're okay, right? Katjaa, you're okay?"

Lilly: "We just lost everything."

Doug: "But we have our health!"

Carley: "And no one's dead."

Kenny: "Kat's head is split open!"

Katjaa: "I'm fine!"

Lilly: "Someone was working with them. Whoever it was was slipping them our meds. They didn't get their last package so they attacked."

Kenny: "Settle down back there!"

Lilly: "Lee found a bag of supplies hidden outside the wall." Everyone turned to Lee.

Lee: "It's true."

Lilly: "So...Carley. Is there something that you would like to say?" What was Lilly getting at?

Carley: "Please."

Lilly: "We have to get it out of you then."

Carley: "Back off!"

Lilly: "You're in no position to make demands." Lilly was losing it.

Carley: "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're just pointing fingers."

Lilly: "I didn't just come up with this. I've had my suspicions."

Doug: "Carley would never do anything to hurt the group!"

Lee: "Carley's trustworthy. She's not a traitor, Lilly."

Doug: "Totally!"

Carley: "Doug, Lee thank you." I was gripping on to my mom's jacket and then there was thump.

Kenny: "Oh, shit!"

Lilly: "What's going on up there?"

Kenny: "I hit something. We gotta stop."

Lilly: "Good. We can settle this now then." Kenny pulled over and everyone, but Katjaa and Duck got out. A walker was trapped underneath the RV. While Kenny tried to get it dislodged, Lilly kept insisting my mom as the traitor. "Laura!" I snapped my attention to her. "You're the only one can clear this up. You told me and Lee that you saw someone."

Carley: "Leave her alone!"

Doug: "Lilly, stop. You're scaring Laura."

Lilly: "You're both protecting her a little too much, aren't you?"

Lee: "There's no way it was Carley. It was somebody else. Maybe even someone sneaking into the camp." I was glad Lee was defending my mom. Lilly looked at me.

Lilly: "Laura, just tell us who it is."

Me: "No..." I didn't want that person to get hurt or worst.

Lee: "She's scared, Lilly."

Lilly: "I can see that. Do we need anymore evidence that THIS?!"

Doug: "Evidence or not, this isn't anyway to treat one of US."

Carley: "Exactly. Fuck EVIDENCE. Stop treating Laura like this."

Lilly: "Shut up Carley. I've heard enough out of you and Doug."

Kenny: "Would you cool it for a damn minute?"

Lilly: "Laura, you have until that walker's dealt with to tell me who it is."

Carley: "Stop this! You're torturing her!"

Me: "No! I'm not pointing fingers at anyone."

Lilly: "Laura!"

Doug: "Lilly!"

Carley: "Stop!"

Lilly: "This is about trust and Laura I've always trusted you."

Lee: "Lilly, lay off." I was happy Lee stepped in.

Lilly: "I can't Lee. You know I can't."

Doug: "Please, stop."

Carley: "Thank you Lee. Please, listen to him." Soon, Kenny got the walker dislodged from the RV.

Kenny: "There. I got him."

Ben: "Please, let's just get back in the RV."

Lilly: "That not happening."

Carley: "You think you're some tough bitch, don't you? Like nothing can hurt you. But you're just a scared little girl. Get the fuck over it. Take a page from Lee's book and try helping somebody for once_._" I was scared about what Lilly might do. Everyone turned to see Kenny kill the walker. He walked over to us.

Kenny: "Now, what the fuck's the problem?" I saw Lilly pull out something. A gun.

Me: "LILLY,NO!" Lee grabbed her arm and pushed her against the RV before she could shoot my mom.

Lee: "DROP IT." She let go of the gun. I was gripping on to Clem's hand.

Kenny: "GET IN! We're leaving this crazy bitch!"

Lilly: "She can't be trusted Lee." Daddy pulled Mommy behind him.

Lee: "You're not coming with us."

Lilly: "I'll die out here." Lee picked up the gun.

Lee: "I don't care."

Kenny: "You were about to kill Carley and her unborn baby. "

Lilly: "Unborn baby? Wait, Carley's pregnant?!"

Carley: "Yeah. I am. Before the outbreak started. That's why there's no way I could have done it."

Lilly: "Are you crazy? You are going to get everyone, including yourself, Doug and Laura, killed when that baby gets here!"

Kenny: "If anyone's going to get anyone killed it's you. You're a murderer Lilly."

Lilly: "I'm a MURDERER?! You've had Lee with you this whole time!"

Kenny: " No one cares what he did before." She looked around at everyone.

Lilly: "You ALL know?!"

Kenny: "Yeah. He told everyone and I'm pretty sure no one gives a shit. If we keep you with us, how long till you get ME, Lee or someone else?" She looked at me.

Lilly: "It might not be Lee you'll have to worry about."

Kenny: "What 'd you mean?" She pointed to me.

Lilly: "Laura's been BITTEN!" Everyone, but Lee and Clem look at me with shock. I kept my head down to avoid eye-contact. Clem pushed me into the RV.

* * *

Lee's Pov

How the hell did Lilly know about Laura? I highly doubt Laura told her.

Me: "She's been bit the whole time she's been with us." This just caused more shock.

Carley & Doug: "WHAT?!"

Clementine: "It's true. She's been bit since she was 4."

Carley: "Lee, how could you not tell us this?"

Kenny: "Let's talk about it later. Come on, guys." We all got in, except Lilly. As we drove away, a Walker was coming up from behind her. Lilly saw it and ran into the forest.


	16. Ch 16: Traitor Revealed

Doug's Pov

Everything had been silent for a while. I looked over at Laura. She had her head down on the table. We had left Lilly behind, Laura had shown us her bite and Clementine had explained everything, but my daughter was still wanting to keep her distance from everyone.

Me: "Laura?" She looked up and over to me. "Honey, please talk to us. No one's mad at you. We're just a little worried." She looked back down for a minute. She got up and walked over to us. I picked her up and sat her in between me and Carley. She curled up on to the seat and laid her head on my leg.

Laura: "Daddy? Mommy?" We both looked at her. "Do you both really still care about me, even though I've been bit?" Carley rubbed her back in reassurance.

Carley: "Of course we do. Laura, you being bitten doesn't change the fact that you're our daughter." She smiled. She took her stuffed rabbit out of her bag and hugged it close to her chest.

Laura: "Goodnight everyone." She slowly closed her eyes.

* * *

Carley's Pov

I was rubbing Laura's back. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. I wish we could find a place where she could always be like this.

Doug: "Carley, are you okay?" Doug was really worrying about me. I could understand why, but sometimes he didn't need to worry.

Me: "Yeah. I'm okay." He put his arm around me to let me know he would always be there for me.

* * *

My Pov

_***Dream/Flashback***_

_It had been 3 weeks since I been in Georgia. I was in Macon with Diane. I walked around, but stayed in her sight. Then I bumped into someone. I fell backwards._

_Me: "Ow!" I rubbed my butt._

_Man: "Oh God! Are you alright?" I looked up to see a man with brown hair and light brown eyes. Like mine. _

_Me: "Yeah." He offered me his hand. I took it and all of a sudden, I felt a warm, safe feeling. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you."_

_Man: "It's okay. I'm Doug."_

_Me: "I'm Laura."_

_Doug: "Laura, you're not by yourself or lost are you?" _

_Me: "No. My best friend's mom is right there." I pointed to Diane. Then I saw her motion me to go over to her. "I've gotta go. Bye Doug."_

_Doug: "Bye Laura." I ran over to Diane._

_Diane: "Who were you talking to?"_

_Me: "His name's Doug." She gave me a look, but I shook it off. We started walking when a breeze kicked up. I looked up and saw a piece of paper. I jumped up to grab it once it was in reach. I saw a news van. I walked over and lightly tugged on the hem and a lady's skirt. "Excuse me, I think you're missing this." The lady looked down at me._

_Woman: "Thank you." She took the paper. Diane came up to us. _

_Diane: "Sorry. Laura's a very helpful girl."_

_Woman: "It's alright. I'm Carley." I felt the same warm, safe feeling I got from Doug. Diane took ahold of my hand._

_Diane: "Nice meeting you."_

* * *

Lee's Pov

_***Dream***_

_I was sitting, with Clementine laying on me. I was looking around at everyone. Then I heard Clem sigh. I looked down at her._

_Me: "Clem?" She looked up and she was a walker. She lunged at me. "Holy shit! Get off of me!" She was about to sink her teeth into me, when..."_

_***Dream Ends***_

Carley: "Lee?" I opened my eyes and looked around. Clem was okay and alive. I looked at Carley. "You alright?"

Me: "Yeah."

Kenny: "We got something up ahead." Me and Doug slowly lifted the girls off us and we moved to the front. We saw an abandoned locomotive blocking the road.

* * *

My Pov

We all got out of the RV. I went and sat on my mom's lap. She hugged me.

Me: "Mommy?"

Carley: "Yeah, sweetie?"

Me: "How come you and Daddy didn't recognize each other when he saved you?"

Carley: "Well, you see, after you were kidnapped, we were frantic to find you. For days, we both cried and couldn't sleep not knowing if you were okay or alive. Then one day, a man called us and said he knew where you were and who had you. We drove to meet him, but we got into a car crash." This scared me. "I woke up in the hospital and I couldn't remember anything about what happened, why I was there or how I got into a car crash. We both ended up with amnesia and up until then we never saw each other." I felt really guilty. Like that was my fault. Mommy stroked my hair like she knew I was blaming myself. "We love you Laura and nothing will ever change that."

Me: "I love you both too."

A few moments later...

It turns out a man named Chuck was living in the train car. Soon the train was working and we were traveling by rail. I sat in between my parents and enjoyed the ride. Daddy let his Jolteon out and Mommy let her Espeon out so they could be with Vee.

* * *

Lee's Pov

I had just finished talking with Chuck and he had a good point. If we kept treating the kids like kids, they wouldn't live long. He wanted me to cut the girls' hair and teach the kids to use guns. I talked with Kenny and he said he'd help with Duck. We went back to the others.

Ben: "Hey, Lee? I need to talk to you for a sec." Kenny went in to talk Katjaa, Doug and Carley.

Me: "What is it?"

Ben: "It was me." I looked at him for a minute.

Me: "What?"

Ben: "I was the one giving the bandits supplies." This shocked me completely. I told him to keep it to himself. We didn't need anymore tension and drama. I went inside and the others were willing to let the kids use guns. Kenny helped Duck, Doug helped Laura and I helped Clem. They became pretty good shots.

Me: "Girls, we need to shorten your hair that way you can't be grabbed as easily." I cut their hair to where it was short. "I just need something to tie these loose pieces."

Clementine: "Here." She held out 2 pink hair ties and a teal hair tie. "Lilly gave these to us, so we could tie our hair back when we slept." I took the pink ties and put Clem's hair into 2 pigtails. I took the other tie and took the 2 long strands of Laura's hair and pulled them back. I looked at her and I swear, she looked just like Carley. Laura really like how her hair was now.

* * *

Doug's Pov

I was feeling both impressed and amazed. Impressed with how fast Laura learned and how well she handled a gun. And amazed with how much she looked like Carley now. Everything was changing so fast, but as long as I had the group and more importantly, my wife and daughter with me, I would fight this to the end.

Kenny: "OH, SHIT! Hang on everybody!" Kenny slammed on the brakes and brought the train to a screeching halt.


	17. Ch 17: New Friends and Savannah

My Pov

We all got off the train to see a gasoline truck dangling off the road. If we had kept going... I don't want to think about. I looked up at the overpass and I saw three people. One of them looked familiar . Then I realized who it was.

Me: "Colin!" He looked down. He was wearing a black jacket and blue shirt now.

Colin: "Laura!" He flew down the ladder and he hugged me. He looked at me. "Wow! I really like your hair style." I blushed a little.

Kenny: "Colin, where hell have you been?" Colin looked nervous. He explained that he remembered a storage house his family owned that was filled with food, water and medicine. He went there alone, because he didn't want to risk too many people going, to gather the supplies and when he came back, we were gone.

Woman: "Colin? Where are you?"

Colin: "Christa, Omid. Down here." Christa and Omid were all the way from San Francisco. After some talking, everyone got acquainted. Colin decided to have another battle. We'd use 3 Pokemon. "Go Ruru!" Instead of her being a Luxio, she was a Luxray. "She evolved yesterday." I took out my PokeDex.

PokeDex: _"Luxray, the Gleam Eyes Pokemon. It can see clearly through wails to track down its prey and seeks its lost young." _I took out a Heal Ball.

Me: "Go Nymph." A silver tiara formed around a white light and my Sylveon.

Colin: "Ruru, Thunderbolt!" A bolt of electricity shot from Ruru.

Me: "Protect." A pink bubble formed around her and deflected the Thunderbolt. "Hyper Voice!" She curled up her ears and a loud scream emanated from her mouth. Everyone covered their ears.

Colin: "Quick Attack then Fire Fang!" Ruru lunged forward and tackled Nymph and bit down on her. "Iron Tail." Her Tail glowed and she slammed Nymph to the ground.

Me: "Draining Kiss." A pink heart flew from mouth and hit Ruru. Pink orbs flew from Ruru and into Nymph. "Fairy Wind." A glowing breeze hit Ruru and she fainted. We returned our Pokemon. We threw out our second Pokemon.

Colin & Me: "Go!" I threw a Pokeball and Colin threw another Quick Ball. Green and blue stars flew everywhere as my Snivy and a blue Ponyta appeared. I pointed my PokeDex at it.

PokeDex: _"Ponyta, the Fire Horse Pokemon. As a newborn, it can barely stand. However, through galloping, its legs are made tougher and faster."_

* * *

Colin's Pov

I took out my PokeDex.

PokeDex: _"Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokemon. It's very intelligent and calm. Being exposed to lots of sunlight makes it faster and able to photosynthesize. When Snivy isn't well, its tail droops."_

Me: "Dash, Flame Charge!" Fire formed around Dash and he hit Snivy before it could dodge.

Laura: "Attract." Snivy winked and pink hearts swirled around Dash and he became infatuated. "Now Ivy, Aqua Tail!" Aqua Tail? Water formed around its tail and hit Dash. That seemed to knock sense into Dash.

Me: "Flame Charge!" He charged again and Ivy fainted. We both were down to one Pokemon. She took out another Pokeball and threw it. Orange petals flew everywhere and a Chikorita appeared.

PokeDex: _"Chikorita, the Leaf Pokemon. It uses the leaf on its head to determine the temperature and humidity. It loves to sunbathe."_

* * *

My Pov 

Colin took out a Pokeball and threw it. Blue bubbles flew out and a Piplup appeared. I took out my PokeDex.

PokeDex: _"Piplup, the Penguin Pokemon. A poor walker, it often falls down. However, its strong pride makes it puff up its chest without a care." _

Colin: "Water Pledge!"

Me: "Grass Pledge!" The attacks collide and formed a fog. "Energy Ball Rosie!" A green orb formed around her mouth and she fired it. Luckily, it hit Pip. Then the fog faded.

Colin: "Bubblebeam!" Blue bubbles shot from his mouth.

Me: "Magic Coat." Rosie glowed and the bubbles started to pile up and the she shot a large energy wave back at Pip. Pip fainted. Colin and me returned our Pokemon.

Colin: "Man! Still can't beat you." Me, Lee, Doug and Clementine went into the station to see if there was something we could use to cut the truck loose. I had my Glaceon, Clem had her Munna, Daddy had his Grumpig and Lee had his Flareon.

Lee: "Damn! The door's locked."

Clementine: "Lee, maybe I can unlock it." He lifted her up to the opening in the door and then I heard a click.

Me: "I think she got it." Lee lowered her down and opened the door.

Doug: "Nice job Clem." We went inside. Lee used 2 crowbars to keep the door open. We saw what we need on the other side of a jail-like cage, but the door was locked and the keys were on the other side. Doug and Lee lifted Clem and me through the opening of the cage. We slid through, turned around and froze.

* * *

Lee's Pov

The girls stood there.

Me: "Go on girls. Scoot." They both got these terrified looks on their faces.

Laura: "LOOK OUT!" Me and Doug turned to see a walker. I aimed my gun at it, but another one knocked us over and our guns rolled to the other side of the cage. Doug grabbed both the crowbars from the door.

Doug: "Lee catch!" He tossed one to me and we killed the walkers. The girls had the guns, but were shaking. They had frozen up.

Me: "Girls, it's okay." They lowered the guns. Then I heard a noise.

* * *

My Pov

I saw that a walker was on our side of the cage.

Lee: "Keys, NOW!" Clem went for the keys. I picked up my dad's gun, shot and kill it.

* * *

Clementine's Pov

I looked at Laura. She had just killed a walker. She looked at me.

Laura: "Get the keys, Clem." I got the key and handed them to Lee. He unlocked the door and Doug went over to Laura. He hugged her and patted her back to help the shock go away.

Doug: "Honey, are you going to be okay?" She just nodded. We got what we needed and went outside.

* * *

Doug's Pov

Laura was clinging to me. She must have had a flashback from the first time she killed a walker. When we got back to the others, Carley looked worried.

Carley: "Laura, sweetie, are you alright?" She didn't speak. She just nodded.

Me: "Carley she's just a little stunned." Carley looked at me and the hugged Laura. Laura went over and sat next to Christa. Carley started walking into the woods. I followed her and soon we were out of sight of the group. "Carley?" She stopped walking and had her back to me. What she said completely shocked me.

Carley: "I don't want to lose you both again!"

* * *

Carley's Pov

I was losing my grip. I stood there, crying. I felt Doug wrap his arms around my waist. "Doug, while this whole thing has brought us back together, it can easily rip us apart." He turned me around and held me. "I love you and our babies. If I lose you all to this, I don't know what I'll do." He tilted my head up and kissed me. This caught me off guard, but then I realized he was trying calm me down. We parted and just looked at each.

Doug: "I love the three of you too. Nothing will happen. I promise." I smiled at him. We walked back up to the others.

Laura: "Mommy! Daddy!" We saw our little girl, smiling, running toward us. Doug scooped her up and we hugged her. We walked back to everyone when I felt Laura trembling. Then I heard a noise. We turned around to see a horrifying sight.

* * *

My Pov

There had to be thousands of them. Thousands of walkers are coming towards us.

Ben: "WE GOTTA GO!" Everyone and their Pokemon jumped into the train. Kenny started the train. Omid and Lee had cut the truck loose so the path was clear, but it knocked over the ladder trapping them on the overpass. They jumped onto the train, but Omid fell and hurt his leg.

Christa: "Shit!" She jumped off the train and helped Omid.

Colin: "Doug, Lee, help them!" Lee pulled Christa into the car and Doug pulled Omid in. Soon we were almost to Savannah.

* * *

Lee's Pov

Savannah was in view. Me, Kenny and Doug were at the front. Laura and Clementine were both out cold. Then I heard static. It was Clem's walkie-talkie.

Man: "I can't wait for you and your friends to get here Clementine. I've got your parents right here and don't worry about what Lee tells you." I couldn't believe what I just heard.

Doug: "I thought Clementine said she broke it."

Me: "So did I."

Kenny: "Well, someone knows where we're headed." The three of us looked towards the city, wondering what was waiting for us.

To be continued...

End of Episode 3: Long Road Ahead. Next Episode 4: Around Every Corner


	18. Ch 18: Around Every Corner

Name: Laura Jacobs

Ethnic: Caucasian-American

Age: 6

Gender: Female

Looks: Dark brown hair with 2 strands pulled and held back by a teal hair-tie, light brown eyes, slightly pale.

Outfit & Height: Same as episode 3.

Relations: Same as episode 3.

Recap: Lee, Kenny and Doug have discovered that someone, who seems to be after the kids, knows that they are approaching Savannah. They don't know who the man is, but they assume he is dangerous and chose to keep the kids close to them.


	19. Ch 19: Safety and Secret

My Pov

We were walking through the deserted streets of Savannah. Lee had Clem's walkie-talkie. I got the feeling Lee heard the man. I didn't know who he was, but Clem was wanting to find her parents. Suddenly, the bells of the church started to ring.

Kenny: "What the hell's going on?" Then there was the sound of static. Lee pressed the button.

Man: "You need to get out of the streets."

Christa: "I thought you said that thing was broken."

Lee: "Me, Kenny and Doug just found out it was working yesterday."

Duck: "Look!" He pointed to something. We all looked to see someone on top of the church roof duck down.

Carley: "Who the hell was that?"

Chuck: "Ask not for whom the bell tolls..." What was Chuck talking about?

Kenny: "What are you saying?" Then we all turned around.

Chuck: "It tolls for thee..." Everyone's eyes widen when we saw hundreds of walkers coming towards us. Everyone started running, our Pokemon killing walkers that got in the way. Soon me, Clem, Duck, Colin and Ben were cornered.

Lee: "Ben, help them!" Ben just ran off, leaving us stranded. "God damn it!" Lee killed as many walkers as he could. One came really close to killing one of us.

Me: "HELP!" Doug, Lee, Kenny and Omid ran to us.

Doug: "Laura!"

Kenny: "Duck!"

Omid: "Colin!"

Lee: "Clem!" Chuck used the shovel he had, hit the walker in the head and stabbed it in the chest.

Chuck: "Get them the hell outta here!" We all ran, leaving Chuck behind. Mommy and Katjaa opened a gate that led into a courtyard. We ran inside, but Omid fell and reopened his wound. We had to get into the house, fast. There was a dog door, but it was one of those doors where pet's collar opened it. Lee started to dig up the small grave. It was the grave of a small dog. It looks like the walkers had gotten it. Lee picked it up by the collar, but then its' head fell off.

Ben: "Okay, man. That is so not cool." The both Christa and Mommy threw up in the bushes.

Colin: "Christa, are you okay?"

Me: "Mommy?" They both looked us.

Christa: "I'm fine, honey. It's just the smell."

Carley: "I'm fine, sweetheart." Doug and Omid seemed to know the real reason. Lee used the collar and unlocked the dog door.

Lee: "I can't reach the lock."

Ben: "Let me try. Maybe I can-" Before Ben could volunteer, me and the others crawled through the door. I could hear Lee's concerned voice.

Lee: "Kids! Get back here!" Duck unlocked and opened the door. Everyone got inside and got comfy. I went with my dad to explore the house.

Me: "Daddy, can I ask you something?" He nodded and we went into a room.

Doug: "What is it, Laura?"

Me: "Why has Mommy been throwing up? Is she sick?" He looked down and sighed heavily. He kneeled down to me and grabbed my shoulders.

Doug: "No honey. The reason's she been throwing up is because..." He paused for a minute. "She going to have another baby." I looked at him. Mommy was pregnant? What if Christa was too? He nodded in case I misunderstood.

Me: "Really?!" I was excited, but scared. What if something happened to her or the baby?

Doug: "Yeah. Believe me, I'm just as scared as you are."

Me: "Will she be okay?"

Doug: "I hope so." I hugged him and he squeezed me tightly to help stay calm. This made me remember when we became a family again.

**_Flashback_**

_My Pov_

_It was now a whole month since I've lived with Clementine. One day, Diane called me out of school for some reason. _

_Diane: "Laura, do you remember those 2 people we met a week ago?" I knew she had to have met Carley and Doug. I nodded. "Well honey. I did a little searching and it turns out that Carley and Doug are your biological parents." It felt like my heart stopped. "They were in an accident and they both had some memory lost. That's why they didn't recognize you." I felt tears starting to back up in my eyes. Then the phone rang. Diane got to it first. "Hello? It's Doug." My eyes widen. She talked to my dad for a little. "Oh, Carley's with you?" She looked at me and smiled. She gave me the phone and left the room. I put the phone up to my ear._

_Me: "Hello?" _

_Carley: "Hi sweetheart."_

_Doug: "Hi honey."_

_Me: "Hi Mommy. Hi Daddy." We talked for a long time. Then they decided to meet at the water fountain at the park at 12. I hung up the phone._

_Diane: "Well?"_

_Me: "They want to meet at the park fountain at 12." I look at the clock. It was 11:15. _

_Diane: "Let's dress you up nice. Laura, if you want, we can pack a few things in a bag to take with you and then we'll move the rest of your things to parents' home." I nodded. We packed a week's worth of clothes, my toothbrush, some of my favorite books and my rabbit Felicity. I tucked her in the outer pocket of my bag. Diane dressed me up in a dark purple T-shirt, a dark green overall dress that stopped at my knees, my pendant, black flats and she tied my hair up in a blue hair-tie. It was 11:30. I put the bag in car while Diane called Ed to tell him what was going on. We got in the car and drove to the park. We got to the fountain by 11:55. I saw my parents._

_Me: "Mommy! Daddy!" They looked as I ran to them. My dad scooped me up into his arms. My mom kissed my cheek. We talked and after, what seemed like hours, Mommy got my bag out of Diane's car and we got in Daddy's car. I hugged Diane and we drove away, with Diane waving at me._

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

Carley's Pov

Laura and Doug came downstairs and Laura sat next to me.

Laura: "Mommy?"

Me: "Yeah, baby?"

Laura: "Can I feel the baby?" I knew Doug was going to tell her.

Me: "Go ahead." She put one hand on my slightly swollen stomach and laid her head down. I felt the slight kicking. Laura smiled.

Laura: "Wow..." I stroked her hair. I knew she was going to be a good sister.


	20. Ch 20: Victory and Remembrance

_Skip to nightfall_

* * *

Lee's Pov

Me, Carley, Doug, Katjaa, Kenny, Ben, Christa, Molly, Vernon and Brie were heading out to Crawford to get fuel, a battery for a boat we found and medicine for Omid. It was dangerous for the kids to go, so they would stay here. Each of them had their Pokemon, their own gun, knew how to use them and they each had enough bullets. We left for Crawford. Little did any of us know, as we walked away, walkers got through the gate and got into the yard.

* * *

Duck's Pov

It felt weird to know how to use a gun. Mom didn't like the fact that I had one, but Dad said it was a good idea. Then Lightning, started growling.

Me: "Lightning what's wrong?" He rushed out to the hallway. All of a sudden Clementine's Skiploom, Colin's Flaaffy and Laura's Sentret all went out of the hall too.

* * *

Colin's Pov

I went out into the hallway and looked over the stairwell. Walkers had gotten into the house.

Me: "Crap! Guys, get ready to fight!" Everyone instantly grabbed their pistols.

Omid: "Kids, be careful!" He was panicking.

Me: "We'll be fine." We started to battle. "Maria, use Agility then Electro Ball!" She disappeared and reappeared several times then a ball of electricity formed around her tail and zapped 3 Walkers.

Clementine: "Fluffy, use Energy Ball!" A green ball formed around her mouth, shot and killed 4 Walkers.

Duck: "Lightning, Thunderbolt!" Electricity zapped from Lightning and he somehow managed from fainting.

Laura: "Riri, use Ice Beam to freeze the rest of the Walkers then Iron Tail!" A blue beam shot from her mouth and froze the remaining Walkers. Then her tail glowed and she sliced them in half. Our Pokemon were exhausted

Clementine: "We...did it..." Clementine was right.

Laura: "Guys we need to burn the bodies. If we don't they'll cause a stench or possibly attract other walkers." Laura had the right idea.

_Hours later..._

It took forever, but we hauled the 19 carcasses outside. I took a match out of my pack, lit it and tossed it onto the bodies.

* * *

My Pov

The smell was awful. We put the fire out once the bodies were nothing but cinders. We went back inside and locked the doors. Then Riri, Maria, Lightning and Fluffy all started glowing. When the glowing faded, they all looked completely different. I took out my PokeDex and pointed it at Fluffy first.

PokeDex: _"Jumpluff, the Cottonweed Pokemon and the evolved form of Skiploom. Blown by seasonal winds, it circles the globe, scattering cotton spores as it goes." _Next was Maria. _"Ampharos, the Light Pokemon and the evolved form of Flaaffy. The tip of its tail shines brightly. In the olden days, people sent signals using its tail light."_ Then Riri. _"Furret, the Long Body Pokemon and the evolved form of Sentret. The mother put its offspring to sleep by curling up around them. It corners foes with speed."_ Finally Lightning. _"Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon and the evolved form of Pichu. It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state."_ They all evolved to help 'd take turns patrolling around the house and switch out every 30 mins. First Duck, then Clem, then Colin and then me. I opened my backpack and saw something I meant to give to Clem awhile ago.

Me: "Clementine? Can you come with me for a sec?" She and I stepped out into the hallway.

Clementine: "What's wrong?"

Me: "Nothing. Here." I held out a small pink teddy bear. She went wide-eyed for a minute. She gently took it and hugged it to her chest. "I made it at the 's dairy. Your birthday was coming up so I made it for you. Happy Birthday, Clementine." She smiled and hugged me.

Clementine: "Thank you, Laura! This is the most thoughtful present I've ever gotten, because you made her with your own hands. I think I'll name her...Coco." I smiled and took Felicity out of my bag. We pretend that they could talk.

Felicity[Me]: "Hello." I made her wave her arm.

Coco[Clementine]: "Hello." Clem made Coco wave her arm. We giggled.

* * *

Lee's Pov

We were walking back to the house. Ben had revealed that he was the one giving the bandits supplies and Kenny nearly jumped on him. He was pissed. He wanted to leave Ben in Crawford, but I chose to save his life. We were near the house when we heard a gunshot.

Kenny: "What the hell was that?!" We ran into the yard to find Colin and an Ampharos standing over a dead walker.

Christa: "Colin!" She ran to and hugged him. "Are you alright? What the hell happened?" He took a deep breath.

Colin: "Shortly after you guys left, 19 walkers got into the house." This scared us all to hell. "We got all of them and burned the bodies. While I was out here patrolling, that one almost jumped me." Christa looked at the Ampharos.

Christa: "Who's this?"

Colin: "That's Maria. She, Riri, Fluffy and Lighting all evolved." Carley ran into the house.

* * *

Carley's Pov

Me: LAURA!" I was freaking out.

Laura: "Mommy?" I saw her sit up on the couch. I went over to her and saw she had been sleeping with Riri wrapped around her waist. "You guys are back." I sat next to her on the couch. She laid her head on my leg. I stroked her hair, trying to lull her back to sleep. She closed her eyes and held onto my arm.

Doug: "Carley?" I turned to Doug. "Is Laura okay?"

Me: "Yeah. She's so brave." He sat next to me and put his arm around me. "Let's get some sleep."

Doug: "Yeah." We both fell asleep in each others' arms. Molly later left, deciding not to stay in the group. I started to dream about the whole time from when Doug and I first met to when Laura was born.

* * *

_Dream_

Carley's Pov

_10 years ago_

_I had been working at WABE for almost 2 years. I usually just did intern work, handling papers and scripts[like I do now, except I leave the station.] I was looking over some scripts, not looking where I was going until..._

_Me: "OOMPH!" I fell backwards and some of the papers fell out of my hand._

_Guy: "I'm sorry." He picked up the papers and helped me to my feet._

_Me: "It's okay." I took the papers and looked at the guy. He was a technician. He had brown hair and light brown eyes. He held out his hand._

_Guy: "My name's Doug. Doug Jacobs." I shook his hand._

_Me: "I'm Carley Scott."_

* * *

_Fast forward 3 years_

Doug's Pov

_Me and Carley had been together for 3 years. We were at the park and it was an important night. I had finally gotten approval from Carley's father to ask. I only hoped she'd say 'yes'. _

_Me: "Carley?" She looked at me._

_Carley: "Yeah." I took a deep breath._

_Me: "We've been together for awhile. Ever since I met you, I've felt like the luckiest guy in the world. I'm hoping that you say yes to what I'm about to ask you." I got down on one knee, took out the ring and took ahold of Carley's hand. "Will you marry me?" Carley looked stunned. She slowly shook her head 'yes'. I exhaled deeply, relieved that she accepted. I slid the ring on her finger. I got up and she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me._

* * *

_Fast forward 1 month _

Carley's Pov

_Me and Doug were at the alter. The minister was reciting the passage, but neither of us heard any of it. We kissed, sealing our union. We went to the hotel room my parents got for us. Doug took off his jacket and shoes. I took off my veil, heels and stockings. Doug came up behind me, turned me around and kissed me hard. My family being Lutheran, I wanted to wait until after I was married to do anything sexual, which was a lot harder to do than I thought. He pushed me back onto the bed. Our kiss got more heated and rougher. I started to unbutton Doug's shirt and he started to unzip my dress. I tossed his shirt to the ground and soon my dress was gone. Our tongues seemed to encircled each other in sync. Doug moved from my mouth to my neck. He started kissing and sucking on that one spot. Every time he went to that spot, it made me dizzy. It didn't take long before we were both unclothed. He unclipped my bra. He tossed them to the floor. He started rubbing my breasts softly._

_Me: "Ohhh..." My moans grew louder when he started sucking on the pink bud. All the while, I felt heat building in between my legs. He started to rub against my panties, only making the heat turn into moist._

_Doug: "Are you this aroused Carley?" I shook my head, not wanting to admit how turned on I was. "You're my wife now. It doesn't matter if you're **this **aroused or not." He had a point. Then he yanked off my underwear. I gasped when I felt him insert a finger in me. Then two. Then three. He thrusted them in and out of me. I felt a knot in my stomach tightening. Soon...it released._

_Me: "Doug!" I felt myself cum. **Hard**. Doug lifted his hand, which was covered with fluids from my body. My face went a deep red when he licked his hand clean. Okay, he had his fun. I flipped him over and nearly torn his clothes apart trying to get them off._

Doug's Pov 

_I smirked at how riled Carley was getting. She got to my boxers and took them off. She looked at me and smiled kind of, in an evil way. She was going to get back at me for teasing her. I just knew she would. I was right. She slowly licked my member. I grunted. Then she took three inches in her mouth._

_Me: "Carley..." She started pumping me. God, she was so good at this. This was the first time we did this and yet she was this good. She started pumping faster. I felt heat coming to my face. "Carley... I'm about to-" I didn't finish as I came into Carley's mouth. I heard her gag. "Oh God! Carley!" I looked at her as she lifted herself up and swallowed the cum that had dripped out of her mouth._

_Carley: "It's okay, Doug. I just didn't expect that much." She licked me clean. I flipped our positions and gently pushed her back onto the bed._

_Me: "Carley, before we go any farther, I want to know: Do you want to have kids now or later? She only gave it a second. _

_Carley: "I want to have a baby Doug. That will make our relationship stronger." I smiled at her._

* * *

Carley's Pov

_Doug: "Ready, Carley?" I nodded. I felt Doug's member slowly sink into me. I gripped onto him as I felt blood starting to run down my legs. He was my first and I'm his. "Just tell me when you're ready for me to move." After a few minutes the pain faded._

_Me: "Okay Doug. You can move now." He started to get a rhythm going._

_Doug: "Carley, I love you." _

_Me: "I love you too, Doug." It was true. I loved Doug as much he loved me. Before I just liked him, but those feelings developed a lot since. "Doug...Faster...Harder...Please..." He nodded and thrusted faster and harder. I felt it again. The knot. It was tightening again._

_Doug: "Carley...I'm about to..."_

_Me: "Me too, Doug." He kissed me and thrusted even faster. Soon the knot released. I would've screamed if Doug hadn't kissed me. I felt something warm fill up my womb. We parted and Doug pulled out of me. My body shook as the warm liquid dripped out of my body. Doug pulled the blanket over us._

_Doug: "I hope that if you do get pregnant, that we have a beautiful, healthy baby."_

_Me: "Me too."_

* * *

_Fast forward 3 weeks_

Doug's Pov

_We were waiting for the test results_ _on Carley. The doctor came in._

_Doctor: "Well, I'm happy to say you are 3 weeks pregnant with a healthy baby Mrs. Jacobs." That was fantastic news. "Would you in the future like to know what you're having." Carley and me had discussed it. We had decided for it to be a surprise._

_Carley: "No. We want to be surprised."_

* * *

_Fast forward to Laura's birth_

Carley's Pov

_I was in so much pain. I had been in labor for nearly 7 hours._

_Doctor: "Okay Mrs. Jacobs. I can see the baby's head. Just one more push." I didn't know if I could manage another push. I felt Doug squeeze my hand gently._

* * *

Doug's Pov

_Me: "I'm here, Carley. You can do it." She smiled slightly and pushed._

_Carley: "AAAAHHHH!" Soon the cries in the room weren't just Carley's. We saw the doctor pull up a small, crying baby. Our baby._

_Doctor: "Congratulations! It's a girl!" We were so happy. I kissed Carley on the cheek. Our daughter was crying. A very loud, healthy cry. The doctors cleaned her off and wrapped her in a pink blanket. They handed her to me. The moment I had her in my arms, she stopped crying and just slightly whimpered. She opened her eyes to reveal my eyes, but she looked so much like Carley. She giggled and wiggled around a little. I smiled. I walked over to Carley and handed her our baby. She smiled at her._

* * *

Carley's Pov

_Doug: "She's so beautiful. What are we going to name her?"_

_Me: "What about your cousin, Laura?"_

_Baby:[squeals]._

_Doug: "It seems Laura agrees with the name." I nodded. Laura. Our little Laura. We were going to protect her. No matter what._

_End of Dream/Flashback_


	21. Ch 21: Tragedy and Message

_Morning..._

* * *

Lee's Pov

I had unexpectedly fallen asleep. I felt something touch my leg. I opened my eyes and yawned.

Me: Clementine?" I looked and she wasn't there.

Fluffy: "Loom..." I saw Fluffy hovering over me. Something was wrong. I got up and looked for her. I then noticed that Laura and the boys weren't in their rooms. Their Pokemon were still here. I went outside and saw Clementine's hat and her bear and Laura's rabbit on the ground. I knew something was wrong then. They would never have left these behind. Then I heard static. I went onto the sidewalk and saw Clem's radio on the ground. I picked it up. Then out of nowhere a walker jumps me. I knock it down and crushed it's head. I looked at Clem's hat and saw it had blood on it. Then I looked at my wrist and saw the walker had bitten me before I killed it.

Doug: "Lee?" I looked back towards the fence. The others were awake and looking for me and the kids.

Omid: "Lee, where are you?" They came out and found me.

Katjaa: "Lee have you seen the kids?"

Carley: "We looked and we couldn't find any of them."

Kenny: "Vernon ain't in the house either." I decided to show them.

Christa: "Whose blood is that?" I turned and faced them.

Me: "It's mine." I showed them my bite. They all just looked at it and then to me.

Kenny: "No way...No fucking way." All of them were trying to deny it.

Me: "We can't worry about right now. Vernon might have the kids. He came to me last night and said that he would take them off our hands, saying they would be safer and better off with him and his group."

Kenny: "I knew we couldn't trust that fucker!"

Me: "We can't worry about me right now. The kids may not have much time left. We need to hurry and find them."

Kenny: "It's no dice, man. Me and Kat are coming with you."

Katjaa: "You were always looking out for our son. Who would we be if we didn't help you now?" I was glad that they were going to help and also their son was in danger too. I turned to Carley and Doug.

Doug: "We're going too. You've always helps us out, Lee"

Carley: "You always protected Laura, you saved both our lives and we got our daughter back because of you. We'd be heartless not to help." I was glad they would help. Then I looked to Christa and Omid.

Omid: "The kids saved my life. It's my turn to save theirs. Colin has become important to both of us." Christa nodded.

Christa: "He's like our son. Even though he's only been with us for a while, we care about him that much. You've always helped us out, so we're helping you." I finally looked at Ben.

Me: "Ben?" He was unsure if he should come with us. "Ben the kids have always had a good word for you and Laura has seen you as a big brother. They need you. She needs you. "

Ben: "You're right. I own them. I'm Laura's brother and I'm suppose to protect her."

Kenny: "You're gonna let him come with us?" Ben seemed to shrink from this.

Katjaa: "Ken. Enough. Ben wants to prove that he's sorry for what he did." He calmed down and I lead them to Vernon's group was. The place was empty. It looked like they cleaned out in a hurry.

Me: "Vernon! None of us want any trouble. We just want our kids." No answer. I went to a table and leaned on it. "Damn."

Laura: "Lee?!" It was Laura. She must have found another radio. I answered her back.

Me: "Laura, are you and the others alright?!" There was silence.

Man: "Hello, Lee." It was the man from before.

Me: "Who is this?"

Man: "It's not Vernon if that's what your thinking. Laura, Clementine, Duck and Colin are fine, but if I were you, I'd chose my next words very carefully." I went to answer, but the shock of what he said and the kids' situation knocked the words out of me.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

This was from Lee's pov and I'm sorry if it was short. I will get the info for episode 5 up. This is the end for episode 4: Around Every Corner. Next up is the final episode of season 1: Episode 5: No Time Left.


	22. Ch 22: No Time Left

Name: Laura Jacobs

Ethnic: Caucasian-American

Age: 6

Gender: Female

Looks: Dark brown hair with 2 strands pulled and held back by a teal hair-tie, light brown eyes, slightly pale.

Outfit & Height: Same as episode 4.

Relations: Carley[mother],Doug[father],unborn sibling[s],Felicity[stuffed rabbit],Lee Everett[guardian],Clementine[surrogate sister],Ben Paul[surrogate brother],Colin [crush], Group[family], Pokemon[pets].

Well here's the info. I should be done with the story by the end of the night.


	23. Ch 23: Going off Alone

Lee's Pov

Me: "Please don't hurt them."

Man: "Hurt them? If anyone has done anything to hurt them, it's all of you! If you were all **real **parents, you wouldn't put them through all of this. If there's anything I can be thankful to God for, it's the sea of Walkers between all you and me!" Then the radio went silent.

Kenny: "Where the hell does he have them?"

Me: "I don't know." We turned and saw walkers coming from the sewers.

Kenny: "Shit!" He slammed the door shut. "Lee, find us a way out of here fast!" I looked through cabinets and drawers until I found something. I went up to the elevator and used it to pry and keep the doors open. I suddenly started to feel a burning pain in my wrist. I started to get dizzy. I stumbled down to everyone, but then I blacked out.

* * *

**_A moment later..._**

Kenny: "Oh, shit!"

Doug: "Crap!"

Christa: "We've got to move him!"

Kenny: "I'm sorry pal, but I've gotta do this." I opened my eyes to see Kenny about to cut my arm off.

Me: "I'M AWAKE!"

Christa: "Stop! He's awake."

Kenny: "He's still bitten!"

Christa: "SO?" Everyone was wanting me to cut my arm off so I would have more time. I said no. I had waited too long to cut it off. We all started to climb up the ladder. I went last. Soon we got to the roof. I took the ladder and put it across the gap between the roof and the bell tower. I would ring the bell and draw the Walkers this way. I was half-way to the tower when the ladder started to fall.

Me: "Oh, shit!" I jumped to the tower and pulled myself up. I pulled the rope and the bell rang out through the city. Soon all the Walkers were below. I took a deep breath and jumped to the others. I barely made it. We ran back to the mansion. We got there and the boat was gone. Vernon and his group stole it. Kenny was pissed off.

Ben: "Kenny, you need to calm down."

Kenny: "You have no place to talk! You know what, Lee should have left your ass in Crawford." Ben snapped.

Ben: "FUCK YOU, KENNY!" This took us all back. Ben had always been a quiet kid. "Quit wishing I was dead." Kenny went to say something, but Ben stopped him. "No, you listen. All of you have your families and you have them to lose. I don't know where my family is. My parents, my little sister.I never made it home. They could be alive, or dead or walkers or WORSE, and I DON'T KNOW, SO GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK!" We all just stared at Ben. None of us had any idea that he was constantly wondering about his family.

Voice: "Guys?" We all looked to see Colin, Duck and Clementine in the doorway. Colin explained that when they tried to get away, the man had grabbed Laura and put a gun to her head, threatening to kill her if they tried to get her and there were hundreds of Walkers flooding the street.

Duck: "Lee, what's that on your arm?" I showed the kids and Clementine was worried. I told them not to worry. I handed Clem her hat and bear and gave the radio to Kenny and put my Pokeballs in Clementine's pack.

Kenny: "Why ya handing me this?" Everyone looked at me.

Me: "All of you make your way out of the city to a spot and wait. I'm going to get Laura." They all became terrified.

Kenny: "That's suicide! At least let someone else go with you." I shook my head. I didn't want to put anyone else in danger. Everyone started to walk out of the yard. Clementine gave me a quick hug.

Clementine: "Please come back safe with Laura."

Me: "I will. I promise." She followed Christa. I took one look at my group as they went a separate way. I walked a ways when I finally saw the hotel. I looked and saw the many walkers. I picked up a shard of glass off the ground and squeezed it, causing blood to stream down my hand. Armed with a glass shard and a butcher knife, I advanced forward.

Well, I'm almost done with this story. The next chapter will be with Lee fighting the Walkers and the Stranger. Then the chapter after that is where Lee _might_ die.


	24. Ch 24: Showdown and Rescuing Laura

Lee's Pov

I walked through the streets. Walkers turned to me and started to come at me. I either hit them with the knife or stabbed them with the shard of glass. Every time I killed one of these monsters, their blood splattered onto me. I was soon at the front of the hotel, when I notice a car. It looked really familiar. I shook it off and went into the building. I started going through looking into rooms, trying to find Laura. Finally I came to one room and saw a closet door was tied to another door with rope. I went to the door when I saw the man come into the room. He pointed his gun at me.

* * *

My Pov

I heard something.

Stranger: "Don't move." I tried to open the door.

Me: "Hello? Lee, is that you?"

Stranger: "Quiet please ,sweetie." For a few minutes, Lee and the man talked. He had revealed that the car we looted was his and we indirectly killed his wife and daughter and his son was missing. While they talked, I managed to get the door open. I peeked out and Lee saw me. He looked to the table at the butcher knife he had. The man must have made him put his weapons on the table. I picked up the knife and slowly went towards the man.

Stranger: "Tell me Lee, do you care about Laura and the other children?"

Lee: "Yes. I love Clementine like she was my own daughter, ever since I found her and Laura. I care just as much for them as anyone would."

Stranger: "Really?"

Lee: "Yes and don't say I'm lying because I'm not. And how can you say their own parents are hurting them? Kenny and Katjaa love Duck. They always show it. Christa and Omid love Colin as if he were their own flesh and blood and he loves them as if they were his own."

Stranger: "What about Laura and her parents?"

Lee: "Carley and Doug love her. And I suppose you don't know that someone broke into their home 5 1/2 years ago and stole Laura right out of her crib." This surprised him. "You're no better than that person. You're making 2 parents who just got their child back, go through the same 5 year nightmare."

Stranger: "I didn't know, but maybe that was a sign those 2 shouldn't have had a daughter like Laura." How dare he say that! I saw him look down in a bag "You're gonna love Laura, Tess. She's not Lizzie, but she's sweet. She wouldn't hurt a fly."

Me: 'Oh yeah?' I gripped the knife, raised it and slammed it into the man's arm. Lee jumped on him. The man's gun rolled next to me. He started to strangle Lee. I picked up the gun and shot the man in the head. Lee pushed the man off him. He walked over to me.

Lee: "Laura, are you alright?" I couldn't believe what I did.

Me: "I...I...I...killed him." Lee hugged me. I saw he was covered in blood.

Lee: "Come on. We need to get out of here." I nodded. Lee opened the door to see a Walker in the way. For some reason it didn't bite him, but it started towards me. Lee threw it to the ground and shot it in the head. I realized why it didn't bite him.

Me: "It's the blood, Lee. It masked your scent." I gave him the knife. He cut the zombie open and pulled out one of its organs. He rubbed it on the front and back of me.

Lee: "That should do it."

Me: "I hope so." I was a little uncomfortable with the blood, but it was a good thing.

Lee: "You're missing something, though." I was wondering what Lee meant. He pulled out Felicity and held her out to me. I happily took her.

Me: "I thought I lost her."

Lee: "I thought we lost you."

Me: "Thank you."I took hold of Lee's hand, with Felicity in my other hand and we walked out onto the walker-infested streets. We were walking towards the end of Savannah when I saw 2 Walkers. They weren't just any Walkers. They were Ed and Diana. Clementine's parents.

Lee: "Laura! Don't..." Lee fell to the ground. I looked at him and became terrified.

Me: "LEE!"

Here's chapter 22. There are only 2 more chapters and I'll be finished with the Walking Dead videogame season 1. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Sorry if it's too short.


	25. Ch 25: Stuck Between Love and Choice

Lee's Pov

I felt horrible. Then I felt like something was pushing on my chest. Then I heard Laura's voice.

Laura: "Lee? Lee, wake up!" I opened my eyes and she became relieved. "I...I thought you left. I thought you left me." I was getting worse.

Me: "Come here, sweetheart." I hugged her to my chest. She was so scared.

Laura: "They're dead...They're really dead..." I knew she meant Clementine's parents. I had a feeling Clem had seen them, too. Laura sat up."The door slammed shut when I brought you in here."

Lee: "Open that door!"

Laura: "But Lee..."

Me: "OPEN IT!" We both tried to lift the door, but it won't budge.

Laura: "It's locked. There's another door over there, but it's locked too." I saw the situation we were in. I decided to tell Laura about me getting bit.

Me: "Laura, I've been bitten." She looked at me with shock. I stood up and showed her.

Laura: "No no no!" I nodded. I started to walk, but I stumbled. Laura helped me. "You can lean on me if it will help you." Laura helped me limp to the emergency exit. "If you need to lean on me for support Lee, go ahead." I sat down by a heater. She found a bat, used it to smash the glass and opened the door. The Walker was trapped. I saw a pair of handcuffs on the floor.

Me: "Laura, do you see the handcuffs?" She looked and nodded. "Pick them up and cuff the Walker to that rail." She got scared. "Don't worry honey. You're smart. He's not. You're smarter than all of them." She nodded. She picked up the cuffs. She got its loose wrist in one of the cuffs and clipped the other end to the rail. She came to me.

Laura: "What should I do now?" The Walker had the keys to the emergency door and a gun.

Me: "Go for the gun honey. Always go for the gun." She went to grab the gun, but the Walker got loose. It grabbed her leg. While trying to get free, she had knocked over a pedestal. "LOOK OUT!" She looked and moved out of the way in time, but the statue on the pedestal hit me in the head. My vision was blurry, but I saw the bat. I grabbed it and threw it to Laura.

* * *

My Pov

I grabbed a hold of the bat. I swung it and hit the Walker in the head. It let go of my leg and I hit it repeatedly until it was dead. I walked over to Lee.

Me: "Come on Lee. The door's right there." He was struggling to even stand. He collapsed onto the floor.

Lee: "I can't Laura."

Me: "Yes you can. Get up." Tears started welling up in my eyes and making my vision blurry. He tried again, but same result.

Lee: "I can't honey. This is it for me." No. It can't be. Lee had gotten a second chance on life. He couldn't die now. "Laura..." I looked to Lee. "You need to kill me."

Me:"No, Lee. I can't." But Lee was right. I put my hand in his and he squeezed it tightly. I picked up the gun and stood in front of him..

Lee: "I'll miss you. _All_ of you. You all weren't just my group, you were my family." I looked at him with tears in my eyes. Was he trying to make this harder?

Me: "We'll miss you, too."

Lee: ""Promise me 2 things. Promise, that no matter what, you won't leave anyone behind. Help out anyway you all can and if help or any opportunity of safety comes, take it, unless _you_ feel it's dangerous." Lee knew I had an uncanny ability to sense danger, no matter how friendly they seemed. "Also, always let Clementine know, I loved her like she was daughter. That if her parents were gone, I'd take care of her and never let anyone hurt or take her away." I nodded my head.

Me: "I will. Cross my heart. It's an eternal promise." He smiled weakly and closed his eyes. With a heavy heart, I raised the gun and put my finger around the trigger.

CLIFFHANGER! Sorry. Also[I know I might get complaints about the ending],but I've put a little magic in the next chapter. I'm sorry, but it's what came to me.


	26. Ch 26: The Miracle Wish and Our Family

No one's Pov

But she couldn't do it. She wouldn't do it. She couldn't kill the man she owned so much. She owned Lee her life, her thanks and her undying gratitude. She threw the gun to the side and collapsed onto the group. Tears flooded down her face, like rain from a cloud. She thought back to when Lee Everett first found her and her sister. She remembered everything he did for all of them. She hugged Lee, crying as she prayed and made this one silent wish:

_Laura's Wish: Please come back. Don't go. You have people who need you. Who love you. You are an important person to all of us. Please don't leave us Lee.'_

She cried for what seemed like forever. Unbeknownst to her, the pendant Michael had given had magical healing properties. It would, if the user had any healing powers of their own, increase the power to reviving a deceased loved one. She felt a small pain in her wrist. She rolled up her sleeve to see her bite evaporating. Her eyes widen. She looked down at Lee's wrist. His bite was also vanishing. Soon her bite and Lee's were gone. She felt Lee stir. She looked at him. His chest started going up and down slowly. He opened his eyes. He was alive! The little girl, overcome with joy, jumped into the man's arms.

Laura: "You're alive Lee! You're ALIVE!"

Lee: "I'm alive, because of my guardian angel." She laughed. The two then, hand in hand, proceeded to walk out of Savannah, to the outskirts of the city. Laura, clenching her rabbit in one hand and Lee's palm in the other, she knew that this was a sign of God that they would be fine. There, under a tree and by an old car, they found their group.

* * *

Clementine's Pov

Everyone was waiting, hoping that Lee and Laura were alright. I looked over and saw two figures walking towards us. I looked closer and saw it was them.

Me: "Lee! Laura!" I ran to them as everyone looked in that direction. I hugged both of them. Laura broke away from me and was then engulfed in Doug and Carley's arms.

Then I noticed Lee's and Laura's sleeves were rolled up. I looked at Lee's wrist and then at Laura's. "Your bites are gone!" Everyone looked.

Carley: "But how?" Lee just smiled.

Lee: "I guess it's nothing short of a miracle." We all nodded in agreement.

Kenny: "Ya got that right."

* * *

My Pov

Me: "Where do we go now?"

Lee: "As long as I have my family with me, it doesn't matter." We all looked at Lee. I smiled. Family. That's what we were. We started walking. My mom and dad each held one of my hands. We didn't know where we were going to end up, but as long as we were together, we didn't care. Soon we stopped. In the distant we saw two silhouettes. They stopped and looked towards us.

End of Season 1 & To Be Continued in Season 2...

This is the end of season 1 of the videogame. I'm going to put the character stats in a sec. I'll make up two characters if it turns out the silhouettes are Christa and Omid. I'll have to wait for season 2 of the game to come out, although I might make a story for Walking Dead 400 Days[with my own OCs.]


	27. Ch 27: Character Stats

Character Stats:

Survivors: Lee Everett, Clementine, Laura Jacobs, Carley Jacobs, Doug Jacobs, Ben Paul, Felicity Jacobs, unborn Baby Jacobs, Kenny, Katjaa, Duck, Christa, Omid, Colin , Group's Pokemon.

* * *

Deceased: Larry, Mark, Chuck, Terry, Brie.

* * *

Unknown: Glenn, Lilly, Maybelle, Molly, Vernon, Vernon's group

* * *

Determinant: Andrew and Danny .

* * *

Zombified: Brenda, Ed, Diana


End file.
